


Hungry Eyes

by Caidyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius lets his mind, and eyes, wander on his dear friend Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

There he was. Sirius had spotted him as soon as he had set foot inside the Gryffindor common room. Remus was sitting in the corner of the room with his back to the fire and a book setting in his lap. One leg was over the other with his ankle setting on his knee. A hand was toying with his own light brown hair while his eyes quickly went over the words on the pages of his book. If he really looked he could see the boy's lips moving in turn with the words. Remus was off in his own world as he got when he began reading or got caught up in something in his mind.

All Sirius could think of was how completely adorable it was to see him like this. People behind him moved past him after mumbling a 'excuse me'. Not wanting to disturb the boy he quietly chose a seat that was far enough away so he was noticable, but not too much. Remus flipped a page and began biting on his bottom lip lightly to tear at the loose skin there. His finger twirled a bit of the short hair around his finger before it unraveled as his hand dropped to his lap to drum out a quiet rhythm against his upper thigh. Sirius smiled to himself. Remus didn't know he was being watched and if he had any notion that he was, he wouldn't be doing some of the things he was.

The dark brown eyes widened a bit. Something interesting or surprising must have happened in his book. Maybe Sirius would find out the title and read it for himself one day. Or maybe he would just say that he would in his head while he would ask Moony about it later. There were small cuts that stretched a little when the reading boy smiled at his book. They were from the recent change that Sirius had been there for. That time it had just been him since James had been out with Lily and Peter had claimed he needed to study.

For Sirius he thought the changes were better when it was just the two of them. There was no one watching as he would wrap his arms around Remus, who was usually in his boxers at this point so he wouldn't ruin any of his clothes, and try to soothe him as his body convulsed and changed. And there would be no one watching at all when he dressed the whimpering boy covered in his own blood, and nothing else mind you since boxers were gone, before Madam Pomfrey came to find them. He couldn't help but love those little moments alone even if they were rather insignificant when he thought about them to a deeper extent. Those thoughts only came with a considerable amount of brooding... or staring at Moony.

Moony was the most attractive person he had ever seen. The boy topped the girls easily, and he had seen many a girls in all different states of undress. All they did were giggle, flip their hair, and smile that annoying smile while shoving their bodies in his face. Every now and then he didn't mind it too much thanks to the fact of still liking the fairer sex. Their curves still attracted him as well as the "milk sacks" -- Remus's words not his -- that were attached to their bodies. Then there was their bums. For Sirius that was the part of their body that was the most attractive. The way it swayed when they walked, their hips pushing it from side to side, was something that always got him staring. And when he had begun to drool Moony was always there to hit his arm before walking off.

The one thing that was better than girl's bums was Remus's. Sure, it wasn't as curvy or out there as the female sex's were but it was still there. Thanks to sharing a dorm for the past six or seven years, he was forgetful, he had seen his friend in different states in how clothed he was. Getting out of the shower was one of his favorites; the way the light glimmered off the wet streaks that were trailing down his body and to the ground as he wrapped a towel around his waist. When Remus got out of the shower it was always obvious in two ways: 1. He was in his own little Moony world where everything was going on in his head and 2. He smelled absolutely divine. Seriously. He always told Remus, if he commented on how good he smelled, to smell himself next time. All he usually got in return was a towel thrown at him which hit him in the face so he couldn't see anymore of that delectable body followed by a laugh where he could just tell the boy was smiling.

And, at that very moment, the boy still was at his book that was holding more attention than Sirius could get from him. His eyes were still skimming across the page of his stupid little book -- maybe he could burn it later? -- while he started biting on his lower lip all over again. It was becoming a bad habit of Remus's that needed adressing so it could be fixed. Something new to talk to Remus about and not the same old things he had said over and over. Or had he talked about that before? Oh bugger this was going to bother him now. His own hand flew up to rest against his mouth to bite on his thumb nail.

From the portrait hole a very excited looking James Potter burst in. The glee over something, something rather important. Usually Sirius would have been part of the excitement in it but not today. Today, he was busy watching Remus do whatever the hell he did when left alone for a few hours, or more than a few, from their little gang. Not even Peter seemed to be around them; he seemed busier lately, or so he claimed, doing other things that were more important than them. Sirius honestly didn't seem to care too much about them but Remus seemed have picked up an interest and asking their twitchy friend about it. Sirius suspected it was because Moony liked watching him get a bit more twitchy.

"Moony, my spectacular, amazing, splendiferous Moony!" James was practically bounding over to the boy who had just looked like he had gotten torn from his mother's womb again to look around bewildered. His eyes were wide as they moved around to find the source of the person who said his nickname. Skidding to a stop James put his hands on either side of Remus's cheeks. "It worked! It really worked! Your little suggestion to actually call her by her first name really, really worked! I could just kiss you."

"I'd rather that you didn't... EW. Bloody hell, why would my suggestion get you to kiss me." Remus was wiping off his mouth frantically with a disgusted look set on his face, the left corner of his mouth twitching as he suppressed a smile, while his eyes were sparkling with amusement and pride over helping his friend.

"She talked to me. Actually talked to me. And smiled, Moony! Her smile is even more gorgeous close up than in the distance. If you had seen it you would know what I'm talking about!"

"Lily doesn't like you Prongs. She finds you an amusing little play toy like we all do. And don't you make that face at me like you don't know what I'm talking about when you do."

Clutching his heart as if wounded James said, "Lily... her name is so beautiful. So sweet. It calls and beckons to me like the shrill call of the nightingale."

"Are you sure that's the nightingale? I think it's the mockingbird who just wants to, just as its name says, mock you to eternity and back."

"I will shoot the mockingbird down right at this instant if it is that thing!"

"But killing a mockingbird is a sin; do you want to commit a sin?" Remus's eyebrow had cocked up in that playful way. Sirius couldn't help but bite back a smile as he simply just looked at the boy who had no idea that he was getting spied on.

"If it is forcing me to believe that my fair Lily is an impostor of her own feelings if enough to make me want to commit as many sins that get in my way!" James put his fists on his waist as if he was a superhero standing in that stereotypical way. The light-haired boy snorted and shook his head.  
"Leave me alone, I'm trying to read."

"But reading's boooorrriinnngggg. Let's find Pads and do a prank or something. Anything. I need to get doing something before I just... just.. EXPLODE."

"Get Sirius and we'll see." Like a little boy their dark-haired friend with the crooked round glasses bounced up and down before running from the common room yelling for him as well as a few dog calls. Remus leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. After James had left a wide smile had formed on his face that left him looking too perfect. While those chocolate coated eyes drifted back to the page he had been on he frowned. Without a word he knew he had caught this time.

Remus began blushing, a light pink blush that barely lit up his face, as he looked down to his book. The hand that was still positioned on his thigh drummed a fast beat that the boy could only manage when he was brewing over something. The face that had just been so open moments ago had closed off. Obviously he was thinking something that he didn't want Sirius figuring out. A few seconds later Remus closed his book and walked quickly up to their dorm.

As he left Sirius couldn't help but watch that behind that was really looking good. The jeans fit every place nicely; they cupped his bum just right and lifted just enough. If his imagination was left to himself he could almost see each cheek sliding together...  
Something dropped in his lap. A folded, crumpled was a better word for it, piece of parchment paper landed in his lap. Whilst looking around for the culprit he opened it to read in Remus's somewhat curvy handwriting:

_Sirius,_  
Come upstairs to our dorm. Now. I think there's something we need to talk about.  
-Remus 

Groaning he stood to shove the note in his pocket. Upon getting the note he knew that he was in trouble saved only for the truly bad and naughty Marauders. Sirius had been given this treatment before and it was always the same; sat down, talked, and then he was free to go. This time he would buy himself a bit of time. Sirius walked up the stairs that led to the moon. Sure enough there was Moony sitting criss-crossed on top of his bed with his hands in his lap. Quietly he joined him, tucking his feet under himself. The noise of the room, or lack of noise, made Sirius feel all twitchy like he had to do something.

Remus finally opened his mouth to look up at Sirius. His eyes that were the color of dark chocolate seemed to melt as they met his silver ones. "You do know that if you keep staring at me like that they're going to figure out that we're together," he said in a soft tone as if Peter or James were in the room with the two of them.

Sirius must have forgotten the best part; that he, Sirius Orion Black, was with this brilliant boy that he was lucky to have. This extremely gorgeous boy who knew how to get him going. Remus quickly leaned forward and pecked his lips. A tingling sensation ran down his body. "And do I look like I care," he asked in a voice that was higher pitched than normal. After clearing his throat he added, "And that wasn't a kiss at all. This is a kiss." Doing what he had the urge to do deep down from since he saw the boy was in the common room reading he leaned in and pressed his already hot lips against Remus's. His hands tangled into the light brown hair that always seemed to flop around in his eyes no matter what he did with in it. A noise of surprise sounded against his lips from Remus.

Against his own lips he felt the young werewolf's melt. This was how it was; he watching him and yearning only to get stolen moments of time. And the oddest thing was, was that he was okay with it.


End file.
